Mission: Impossible
by luna-loony-luna
Summary: Chapter 5 up now! Please review! ::Sark can handle himself just fine. For now, our priority is Sydney.::
1. A Failed Mission

_Throws up arms _"Great, Julian. Absolutely great. We're lost now. Thanks to you."

"My fault? And how is it my fault, Sydney?'

"You were the one who insisted on taking this path. Now we're lost in a treacherous jungle that's probably infested with poisonous snakes." _Folds arms _"And the fact that we're supposed to be running from the enemy doesn't help either."

_Sneers_ "If I remember correctly, your way involved having to wade through a cold and swampy lake when it's already the winter season. We'd catch the cold of our lives. And what do you say to that, Sydney?"

_Tries to come up with a good retort _"Oh, shut up! You're the one who's chewing on a Mars Bar while I'm navigating our way out."

_Indignant_ "Excuse me? It's a Snickers Bar, you bloody idiot! I don't eat Mars Bars, the caramel sticks to my teeth. Then I'll have a hard time trying to get it all out."

"Whatever, pretty boy."_ Indistinct shouting from behind _"Oh, damn! The ememy's spotted us! Run!"

"Even I could tell that!" _Heavy panting_

"Damn, they're gaining! Run like the wind!" _More heavy panting_

"Oh no, they've gotten us! I hate you, Syd. When you're navigating, we always get caught."

Eight-year-old Sydney Bristow glared at her neighbour, Julian Sark, as they were herded back to the house by Sydney's father for running out to play before finishing their homework. As they stepped over the porch, Julian added,

"Next time, I lead."

A/N: Please critism is appreciated.Oh, and just in case, I changed Sark's age. He's about one year older than Sydney in this story. It's a one-parter for now, but if I get enough positive reviews, then I'll reconsider making more chapters.


	2. Tea Party

A/N: Even though I didn't get a lot of reviews, I had this chapter typed out anyway, 'cause I didn't wanna disappoint those who did review. A word of warning though, I didn't get it betaed though (because I'm way too lazy), so you'll just have to tolerate my misspellings and grammer. Hehehe.

**missmeliss4251:** Sorry, but I had this chapter typed out before I read your review, but I'll keep that idea in mind anyway. Thanks!

**phi4858 **Thank you! Thank you! You're the first person to review my story and I thank you very much for that. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside...:)

0 0 0 0 0

"Hello Jack," Anna Sark greeted Jack Bristow warmly on the porch of his house while her son looked eagerly aroung his mother's legs, hoping to spot Sydney. "I hope he won't be too much of a bother for you."

"It's alright. He can play with Sydney," he replied before turning to Julian. "Sydney's in her room."

Taking that as an invitation, he bid his mother farewell before running up the stairs, hopping over two at one go. Approaching the pink door, he knocked and waited for the go-ahead before entering. Sydney sat on the floor in the middle of the room, surrounded by her dolls and having a tea party.

She jumped up and running forward, enveloped him in a big hug. Then she punched him.Hard.

"Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for?" He rubbed his shoulder gingerly and winced. That would probably leave a bruise. Sydney crossed her arms and jutted her chin out stubbornly, giving him a 'retaliate and you die' look.

"That was for last week, what you said about me never going to be a good leader."

She stuck her tongue out at him before ignoring him and turning her back on him, stomping back to her dolls.

"Aw, Syd, come on. I said I was sorry. How about this, I'll do anything you say to make up for that."

Sydney stopped in her tracks and Julian nearly collided into her. He suddenly noticed a strange glint in her eye. A smile that could only be classified as 'truly evil begin to take shape on her angelic features. Julian was beginning to feel afraid for his well-being.

_Uh-oh_

"Reeeaaaalllyy? Anything?"

0 0 0 0 0

Ten minutes later, Julian Sark squirmed in the tiny chair as he fidgeted with the frilly bonnet on his head. Sydney had insisted that he join the tea party and 'conviniently' had a bonnet and an equally frill dress that fitted him nicely. To add insult to injury, she had pinned girly clips all over his blonde hair, promising that he would look 'very nice'.

Sometimes, he felt that the reason for Sydney's existence on this earth was so she could torment and torture him.

As she did the final adjustments to his outfit, Sydney leaned back to scrutinise him, eyes narrowed in thought.Unable to do anything to stop this torture since he had given his promise, Julian just had sit and watch and hope that she wouldn't do anything more.

When she had finally deemed him as 'passable', however, then the REAL torture begin.

The next hour was painfully spent having tea with 'Ms Danna', 'Mrs Whiskers', and 'Pussy the cat'. Sydney kept telling him to 'put his pinky up' when he drank and to'sip, not guzzle'.

He had enough of the torture and politely asked to be excused to go to the bathroom. Sydney, with all the air of a queen, graciously allowed him to do so.

She would regret that later when he found the weapon that Sydney had left in the bathroom the day before.

_Heh heh heh. It's payback time._

0 0 0 0 0

"Hey Syd?"

Sydney looked up from her conversation with 'Pussy the cat' and promptly received a shot of water right into her face. She furiously wiped her face with the back of her hand to see Julian Sark standing in the doorway, triumphantly holding a Super Soaker water gun in his hands.

"I'll kill you! Get back here!"

With that, she got up and started chasing him, her waving a fist in the air in fury while he shouted for help.


	3. Fun Fair

A/N: I'm gonna assume that Sydney was born in 1975 and Sark in 1974 (remember, he's a year older than her in this fic). So I'm going to fast-forward this story to 1990, where Syd is 15 and Sark is 16. Just wanted to say that in case you guys are confused. Thanks to those who reviewed, especially **phi4858**. I don't know why, I suddenly had this chapter in my head and I felt like typing it out before I forgot about it. Oh well, you guys will be happier anyway. Enjoy!

0 0 0 0 0

_1990_

"Julian Sark!"

Said boy gave a small grunt as he turned over and buried his face in the warmth of his pillow. "It's too early," he mumbled.

Irritated, the caller bent down, putting her lips as close as she could to his ear. She allowed a moment's silence to pass before…

"JULIAN SARK, YOU GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!"

This time, instead of grunting all anything, he fell right out of bed in an entanglement of pillows and blankets, right at the feet of Sydney Bristow, much to her amusement.

"Hello," she said, grinning down at him, "A little jumpy today, aren't we?"

He pushed aside the pillows and blankets and got up with what was left of his dignity.

"I'll have you know that I'm just being on the alert, as always. Unlike someone. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to sleep, though I doubt I'll be able to, my ears are still ringing from what you did to them. They'll be traumatized forever." He rubbed his ears for emphasis.

She smirks, one of the habits she seemed to have gotten from him. "On the alert? Ha! Not likely!" She smiles innocently at him before continuing. "Anyway, you promised me that you'll go with me to the funfair today, remember?" When no respond came, she narrowed her eyes at him. Julian tried to have his face remain as blank as possible. It probably wouldn't work, of course, for he always felt that Sydney could see right through him.

The theory was proven right when she pronounced accusingly, "I knew it! You've forgotten! How could you!" She threw up hands and started gesturing wildly, taking stabs in the air as she paced the room practically shouting about how he could have forgotten and something along those lines.

Sensing an escape, he begin to quietly sneak out of the room when her back was turned, hoping she would be too busy to spot him-

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!"

Remarkable, she could be so much like his mother when she was angry sometimes. He thought he had better pacify her before she started one of the infamous Bristow tantrums.

"Now Syd, calm down. It doesn't matter if I forgot, I'm still going with you to the fair, aren't I?" She glared at him before she snapped, "Fine! I want you changed and ready to go in five minutes. If not…" She left the threat in the air as she walked out, cracking her knuckles. Probably thinking about what she'd do to torture him if he didn't do as she said.

0 0 0 0 0

"Ooh, look Julian! I wanna go on the roller coaster! Or maybe," she mused, "I'll go on the ferris wheel first."

He tugged on one of her thick braids, laughing at her.

"Whoa, slow down tiger. What are you, five? We'll go on everything. But first, I want to go over to the dartboard."

He pulled her over to the booth, and motioned to the man that both of them were playing. Julian handed the money over. As they received their darts, Sydney looked over solemnly at Julian.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Mr Sark,"

Judging by the degree of her raised eyebrow, his laugh was a little too loud and he quickly backed down. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of yet _another_ Bristow tantrum.

Five minutes later, Julian had to admit that Sydney was right: she was kicking his ass. He knew that her aim was good, from the amount of times he had been hit by the things that she had thrown at him, but he didn't think she was that good. He knew it was time to throw in the towel.

"I give up," he announced.

"Why? Scared?" she taunted, "After all, you're the one who wanted to play this."

He ignored her even though he knew his dignity was taking a beating again. Sydney smiled widely. This was way too easy.

"Awww…poor little Julian can't bear to be beaten by a girl..."

Wait, was that what she thought it was?

"Ah ha! You're pouting!" It was true, his lower lip was sticking out the tiniest bit. "Poor Jules. Come, let Big Sister Syd but you a cotton candy." Julian grudgingly allowed himself to be dragged over to the cotton candy man. He wasn't surprised, however, when he ended up paying for it.

Just for the sake of it, he glared at her to show he was angry. She said defensively, "Hey! How would I know that I'd forgotten to bring my wallet? It's not my fault!"

He patted the top of her head condescendingly. "I know," he comforted, "It isn't your fault that that brain of yours can't remember anything. It's okay. It'll most likely grow to one of normal length in few months time." Then he ran off as fast as his legs could, before what he said registered in Sydney's mind.


	4. Moving Day

_1991_

He stacked his boxes slowly, wanting to delay the time he had left here. A look around the place however, told him that that was rather impossible since his mother had been here earlier, merticulessly cleaning up every odds and ends. He sighed. This room was the place where he had slept for the past fifteen years. Having to leave made him feel unsettled. But that wasn't the reason he didn't want to leave.

A knock resounded upon the door, ripping him from his thoughts.

"Come in," he called.

Instead of his mother (whom he thought had come to nag at him once more), Sydney walked in. Without a word, she started helpping lift the boxes up and bringing them out to the moving van. They didn't need to establish eye contact, for they wanted to cherish this last moment between them.

When the last box had been uploaded, he turned back to look at her. He had something to tell her, but before he could do so, his mother yelled for him.

"Julian, we have to go!"

He smiled sadly at Sydney, sadness playing about his face. He enveloped her in his arms.

"Promise me you'll write, JuJu," she sniffled into his shoulder.

He smiled at the use of his childhood name, the one Sydney had used when she first met him and couldn't pronouce his proper name.

_/flashback/_

_"Julian."_

_"Ju-, Ju-, JuJu?" _

_"Julian." It was said firmly, for he did not like nicknames._

_"JuJu." This one was stubborn. And he knew he couldn't do anything to change that._

_So he said with resignation, "JuJu."_

_/end flashback/_

"'Course I will," he said, patting her comfortingly on the back. Trying to make her laugh, he added, "You'll kill me if I don't"

She laughed shortly through her tears before sobering again. Then she stepped back from him.

"So...I guess this is goodbye," she implored.

He nodded quickly, neginning to feel the procklings of tears at the corner of his eyes. Not wanting her to see him crying, he swiftly turned and walked briskly to the awaiting car. Turning for one last wave, he got into it before his mother started the car and drove off. He watched the figure of Sydney get smaller and smaller in the distance till she was nothing more than a small dot. He softly breathed a sigh of regret.

He never told her he loved her.

0 0 0 0 0

By now, the tears streamed down her face like a broken dam, She mentally chided herself for not being brave enough to tell hem. And now he was gone.

She never told him she loved him.

A/N: Just in case, Sark and Sydney met when they were four. And they were neighbours, for those who still don't know.


	5. A Secret

A/N: Hey guys, I must say, I was astounded at the amount of review I received. Thanks, all. Sorry for the late update, but I had my mid-year papers, so I didn't really have the time to update. I decided to fast forward till after the Alliance and SD-6 had collapsed because I was simply too lazy to add that all in. :) Sorry if you're annoyed by that for some reason, but I prefer to cut to the chase.Well, not really, but whatever. Oh yes, just wanna add, the kiss between Sydney and Vaughn did not happen. You know, the one after Phase One. And Irina never turned herself in.

0 0 0 0 0

_2002 _

"Meeting. Briefing Room. Ten minutes."

Sydney raised her eyebrows at the urgency in Vaughn's voice. The Alliance and SD-6 had been taken down about a month ago and so far there had not been any major discoveries. Dixon and Marshall had adapted well to the fact that SD-6 was not a part of the CIA and were now happily working there. Marshall even had made a new friend, Carrie Bowman. Sydney thought they were rather sweet together.

She headed for the briefing room, her high-heeled shoes clicking against the marbled floor. As she entered, Marshall gave her his usual nervous grin and Dixon gestured for her to sit beside him. She did so, pushing the chair back and trying to be as comfortable as she could against its hard back. Across from her sat Vaughn, Weissand Jack Bristow, her father, with his usual poker face on.

Kendall, seeing that everyone was here, started to speak.

"We have been pursuing leads on Irina Derevko for a while now and recently, we've made a new discovery."

Sydney sat up straighter. Anything regarding her mother always caught her interest ever sonce she'd found out that she was The Man.

"We've uncovered the identity of her trusted employee." Kendall pressed a button on the remote control and a picture of a blonde guy appeared on the screen. Sydney peered at it closely. _Could that be..._ Out of the corner of her eye, she sw her father stiffen.

Kendall continued, "His name is Julian Sark."

A gasp of surprise escaped Sydney's lips. Everyone, with the exception of her father, looked at her strangely. She ignored them instead, standing up and aruptly asking to be excused before fleeing out of the room.

She paused at her desk and sat down heavily. It was him. Julian Sark, her childhood friend and neighbour. She had always wondered what happened to him after he had moved away._ Guess I know now._ He had changed so much. Those azure orbs that had once sparkled with innocence and happiness now turned into a shade of icy blue.

"Syd? You okay?" She looked up from her thoughts to see Vaughn towering over her, a concerned look on his face. She knew he was attracted to her. She could tell from his eyes. But she just didn't feel anything for him. Sure, she liked him, but only in a platonic way. She had never mentioned it to him for fear of hurting his feelings. She forced a smile out.

"Yeah, sure. Everything's all right."

She could tell he wasn't convinced, but she didn't want to tell him about her knowing Sark at the moment, so she turned back to the files on her table, signalling that this conversation was over.

0 0 0 0 0

Jack walked briskly to his car. Making sure no one was around. he quickly took out his cell phone and dialed a number in it.

"Hello?"

"It's me, this line is secure."

"Hello, Jack."

"She's found out. You assured me they wouldn't find out about him. You know what his mission is. He cannot afford to get caught."

"That is not of our concern, Jack. Sark can handle himself just fine. You know how incompetent the CIA is. For now, our priority is Sydney."

0 0 0 0 0

A/N: Ooh, a cliffy! Stay tuned to find out. Please review. Constructive Cristism is appreciated.


End file.
